The Love Between a Worm and a Witch
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A Prequel to PANIPONI Love Story. This is how Miyako came to be, before she fell in love with #6. Rated M for sexual situations, harsh language, a bit of nudity, and some sultry scenes you cannot imagine.


**_DISCLAIMER:  
_**Once again, I do not own Paniponi Dash, but I wrote this out of my own writing prowess.

If you recall from "PANIPONI Love Story", or haven't, Miyako & Rei, from my point of view, somehow love eac other. This is, of course, a prequel to PANIPONI Love Story, in which Miyako & Rei fell in love.

Oh, yes... be cautious on this story since it is rated M.

One other thing, expect some PANIPONI related stuff in this story.

* * *

"_**Love between a Worm and a Witch"**_

As summer vacation was about to start, Miyako arrived with attire, a blue swimsuit and matching goggles. She suddenly had a phone call. It was from Rei. She decided to leave it alone; knowing what she would say. But as the answering machine plays, she heard a very sexy sounding Rei.

"Hey, there, Miyako," she spoke in the machine in a sultry voice, "Are you available for the beach this week? I know I am. This is Rei Tahiibana, and I think…"

"You'd be surprised at what I am about to wear, Bookworm!" She shouted in her own calm and arrogant manner, "Do you really believe that I wanted to see you in that regulation school swimsuit? Get something for the boys to go GA-GA over, or don't come at all!!!"

The message finishes as Miyako, all flustered and angry, stripped down to her underwear and changed into her casual wear.

As she headed to the clothing store, she started to mutter, "Bitch! Stupid bitch! I hate her!"

She arrived and found a small red striped bikini and decided to get the swim wear to make Rei jealous. As she stepped in, she asked how much the bikini is. The clerk replied that it's only for 2000 Yen. Miyako was convinced, she bought it.

However, when Miyako came home, and put it on, realized that her swimsuit is way too tight… and very sexy, as well (in her own fashion sense).

At the beach, Rei was wearing her two-piece purple and marigold swimsuit; she wandered around noticing that the boys were whistling at her. Rei began to smile evilly and say, "Oh, yeah! I'm queen of the beach."

Just then, Miyako came by and walked around looking for Rei. But then, the boys that ogled at Rei, turned their eyes at Miyako, with her swimsuit all skin tight. One of the boys smiled and said that she's very seductive. While the other shouted that she deserves to be a Beach Queen.

Rei looked on and said to herself, "Why that little…"

When Miyako saw the boys ogling her, she started to flush beet red. This not only made Miyako embarrassed, but rather happy that their staring at her and NOT a certain four-eyed black-haired woman; unfortunately for Rei, it made her very pissed.

*****

The next day, Miyako was busy writing in her schoolwork for the next semester, when…

"YOU!!!" Rei shouted, as she pounds her fists on Miyako's desk.

"What do you want, Rei?"

"How could you embarrass me like that? Knowing a small-chested body like you would be a no-show, but wearing that???"

"Give me a break, Damn it! My swimsuit _WAS _too small, Damn it!!"

"Oh, yeah; like you would ever be seductive as me? Dream on, brainiac!"

Miyako got up and shouted, "Big breasted bimbo!"

Rei fired back, "Four-eyed monkey!"

"Black-haired Chinese wannabe!!"

"Gaping Forehead of Doom!!!"

"Skinflint, uncaring bully!!!"

"You… You… **BOOKWORM!!!**"

"**STUPID BITCH!!!**"

Rei & Miyako grabbed each other by the hair and started to shout at each other for one hour. However, as Rei let go, she started to blush and said to Miyako, "I… I didn't know you had a very cute body."

"Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I do. And I'm sorry if I have hurt you in anyway what-so-ever." Rei apologized.

Miyako smiled and replied, "Thank you. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Rei stepped back a moment and said goodbye. But Miyako said, "Hey, can you treat me to Chinese Food at your place?"

"No." Rei said meekly.

"WHY THE HELL NOT???" Miyako shouted.

Rei approached Miyako and said, "Maybe this will make it up to you."

Rei grabbed Miyako by the shoulders and said to her, "Little Bookworm, you have a little heart, so cold; but I am here to warm that heart of yours."

"What?" Miyako said, "What are you saying? I don't have a--!"

Rei stopped Miyako with a kiss to the lips. They suddenly started to make out. Rei took off her white shirt and threw it on the floor. She then cupped up Miyako's waist and continued to kiss her repeatedly. Miyako, who stripped herself into her undershirt, smiled and gripped her breasts real tight. Rei started to cry out in pain, but Miyako continued to cuddle-up her chest area. Then Rei began to cuddle onto Miyako's head and said, "You, you may have a forehead so big, but it's so sexy up close."

Miyako answered in a breathless voice, "I know; and you act so bossy, I like it in a girl like that."

Miyako got up, all in her bra and panties and shouted, "Do me, you bitch!"

Rei tackled Miyako and started to make out on the floor; caressing each other all day long.

*****

A week later, Rei & Miyako went to a local Chinese food place in town. Rei & Miyako were wearing make-up like adults, and were dressed in a more mature mannerism.

As they waited for their food, a strange girl walked by with two guinea pigs on her shoulder.

"Tachibana & Uehara of 2-C?" The girl, who was Misao Nanjo, cried.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Inugami & I, alongside Chiku & Chofu, are going on a lovey-dovey date. Although, I haven't heard word of him yet; maybe he's running fashionably late."

"Or for that matter, he's not into you, Miss Animal Pl*n*t" Miyako answered.

Nanjo began to huff and puff. She then stopped and saw those two in the same table.

"Good one, Miyako!" Rei laughed.

"Oh? Why are they all chummy?" Nanjo thought, "I thought these two were not meant for each other as friends."

She then suddenly had a mere shock.

"What the hell are you staring at, Nanjo?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah, get lost!" Rei added.

Nanjo, all angry, shouted, "FINE! I'm leaving! But I'll enjoy my time with Chiku & Chofu! Enjoy your lunch, you… you… I don't even know what I was gonna say!!!"

But as Nanjo walks away, she was stopped by a well-dressed man holding a menu.

"Ma'am," The guy said, "I am afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Nanjo was frightened by the remark of the man, who's actually the manager in the building, "WHAT? But it's our first date! Why are you being mean to me???"

He grabbed Nanjo and said, "Policy rule: _No Pets Allowed_!"

He dragged Nanjo to the exit and threw her out of the building. She started to cry. But then, Inugami arrived seeing Nanjo all weepy, making him very pleased.

"Well, well, well, looks like the great Misao Nanjo has finally got egg on her face." He said in a smug look.

"SHUT UP! This isn't the time to be all lovey-dovey!" Nanjo shouted, as her guinea pigs crawled inside her dress.

"I never said it was a date," Inugami muttered.

"I want you to spread this message to the class next week. Rei & Miyako are seeing each other…"

"And…"

"And, I believe… they're in love!!!"

Inugami then turned around and said in a sarcastic manner as he walked away, "Good night, Nanjo. Thanks for the best night of my life."

"Inugami, wait!!!" She cried as she ran after him.

Later that night at Rei's house, Miyako gave her a kiss for "good night", and left.

"Rei, I'll see you at school. But let's try to forget what just happened this month."

"I will. But what do you say we have our own make out sessions at _your_ house?"

"Tempting, but I'll think about it."

"I love you, Miyako."

Rei blew a kiss at Miyako, and Miyako blushed. She walked home with a smile on her face. However…

"_**IT'S THE NEXT MORNING!!! IT'S THE NEW SCHOOL SEMESTER!!!"**_

In Class 2-D, Nanjo presented herself in front of everybody and shouted, "I know what's going on between Class 2-C's Uehara & Tachibana! And my accomplice, Inugami, will help me clarify!"

"I said, NO!!!" Inugami shouted at Nanjo.

"Be a sport, will you? As long as I, Misao Nanjo, and my friends here will cooperate, we'll nip this thing in the bud."

Media approaches Behoimi, whilst Nanjo continues, "Hey, Behoimi, now's your chance! Quickly become the Soothing Magical Girl again and save our school from those two girls from Class 2-D!"

Behoimi wakes up and says, "What? What do you mean?"

She held Behoimi's arms up as Nanjo notices her.

"Got anything to share with the rest of the class?"

The beige Giant Salamander appears in front of Behoimi called out, "Should we ask questions about these Sexual Fantasies, kero?"

Nanjo was stunned. She even waved at the crew to remove the Salamander.

"Now, as I was saying, we're gonna perform a huge performance of tactics to make sure what's going on. First, we'll try to persuade them to not see each other again, since we understand that these two are simply enemies; if that doesn't work, we'll ask why; and if _that _doesn't work, we'll try our best to do some of our own girlish charm on those lesbians."

Serizawa, dressed as a Kangaroo with Boxing Gloves, asked, "And if _that_ doesn't work?"

Nanjo sneered and said, "Then we'll have to use force."

Inugami raises his hand and said, "Is the real reason of this is trying to expose those girls as Yuri?"

"EXACTLY!!!" Nanjo shouted cheerfully.

All of Class 2-D were confused, but they all agreed… except for Inugami who muttered, "This is retarded."

Outside Momotsuki Academy, Rei & Miyako were by the Track exchanging lunches together. Rei wiped off some of the sauce on Miyako's shirt and smiled.

All of Class 2-D were watching on behind the tree.

***_Scene Switches to Video Game Style***_

Akira: So, what do we do now?

Nanjo: We go to phase #1: Persuasion. I leave it to you Media.

Media: Roger!

Behoimi: One question… why are we doing this? It feels like we're harassing those two girls.

Akira: Yeah. What if Miss Miyamoto or Old Geezer catches us?

Nanjo: Oh, don't be silly! Akira, go!

Media: What about me?

Inugami: I take it they choose Akira as the scapegoat.

***_Scene Switches to Normal_***

Akira went to Rei & Miyako, but as she started to approach them, she tumbled down to the floor. The 2 noticed Akira and asked what she was doing here.

"Oh, uh, I don't mean to be rude," She answered, "But isn't it true you were hanging out together in… oh, I don't know…"

Nanjo was embarrassed seeing Akira flubbing up her mission.

"Damn! She's in Phase 2 already!"

"Never fear!" Media cried, "I'll take it from here!"

Behoimi grabs Media by the skirt edge and asked, "What do you think you doing?"

Miyako answered, "Well, if you must know, we're under a truce on our petty arguments."

"She's right," Rei added, "Just us two having lunch together."

"Oh okay," Akira gets up and said, "Thank you very much."

Akira leaves, but only to fall down again, halfway there.

Media approaches the 2 girls and said, "I think it could be that you two are all lovey-dovey over each other. But, hey, you know me; just plain old Media watching you guys hang out. So, it really means everyone's heart to not see each other anymore. What do you say?"

"Bug off," Rei said in a glare.

"Okay, then. See you later!" Media left.

***_Scene switches to Video Game Style_***

Media: Well, "Mission Failed".

Inugami: I told you that plan didn't work.

Serizawa (Dressed as Snake): All right, Colonel! Leave it to me!

Nanjo: I don't get it…

***_Scene Switches to Normal_***

Serizawa, dressed as Roboko, appears and challenges them to a fight.

"Miyako & Rei must die," she cried in a robotic manner, "Challenge me or perish! Do you have what it takes, PIKO?"

"Get lost, Serizawa," Miyako said quietly.

Moments later, Behoimi tried her sexual charm on Rei & Miyako, but they never gave her a glance. They'd just ignore her. Behoimi walked away, feeling dejected.

The entire class, except for Nanjo & Inugami, was all saddened.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! Can't you knuckle-brains do anything right?"

Akira cried and Behoimi sulked. But Media was still smiling and Serizawa wanted to kill herself with a stage prop.

"I told you this was retarded," Inugami muttered.

Nanjo let out her boxing gloves and summoned all of her animal friends. She let out a mighty howl as they ran beside her.

"If you want something done right, you'd do it yourself!" Nanjo said.

"CHARGE!!!"

The animals followed Nanjo, who sprinted towards the girls.

Nanjo screams at the top of her lungs, "I WANT ANSWERS!!!"

She ran alongside the animals, about to run over Rei & Miyako, when the school bell rang. Rei & Miyako went back to class, while Nanjo stopped in a frozen state. The rest of the Nanjo's classmates walked past her.

"So, we didn't get an answer, huh?" Media asked.

"That's for damn sure," Behoimi said.

Serizawa replied, "I'm glad that's over with."

Inugami carries a still frozen Nanjo and muttered to her, "Idiot."

*****

Later that night, Rei & Miyako were all alone in the classroom. Rei smiled and started to make out with Miyako, but Miyako stepped back for a moment.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I love you, Miyako; don't you think I know that right now?"

"What I'm _trying _to do is study coming up! Why for you tried to be so sexual, all of a sudden?"

Rei takes of her white shirt and replies, "It just takes a lot of work. I'm the only student in Class 2-C with a very sexy body."

She stripped down to her black lingerie and whispered, "I know what you want… and that's to study; but I can make you less tense as you were."

"Really?"

"Really. I can make you your sexual fantasy."

Miyako conceded and said, "You really are a crafty bitch… and it turns me on."

As Rei approaches Miyako, she suddenly stopped moving and was stood still like a mannequin. Miyako tried to move her, but couldn't. Miyako tried to wake her, but Rei fell to the floor with a thud.

"Rei! NO! Speak to me!" Miyako screamed, "This is no time to be frozen, damn it! Wake up!"

Miyako started to tear up, as she shake Rei's body up, but her body was still as stiff and warm, for some reason.

What could have caused it? Well, I think we might know…

Up in space…

"Captain! Red Alert!" One of the aliens shouted, "Someone has frozen one of Miss Miyamoto's students!"

"WHAT?" The Alien Commander shouted, "And just when we were into the juicy and hot stuff in these Earth girls; THIS happens!"

"But Captain, it's not that way at all," the 2nd alien replied, "It's just that these two are into each other, it's confusing!"

The 1st alien added, "And Miss Miyamoto doesn't even know about it!"

The Alien Commander shouted, "Of course she doesn't! She's too young for that sort of thing!"

"But still…" The 1st alien pondered, "Who would do such a thing?"

"I see…" The Commander said, "It would be a catastrophe if one of our subject's classmates would succumb to a galactic Medusa pose. But I don't get why she wanted to be frozen like that?"

The 1st alien peered through the screen and cried, "Captain! Look!"

The screen shows Miyako is crying. She approaches a still-frozen Rei, and kissed her while her tears were rolling down her cheeks. She started to take off her clothes, leaving only her bra and panties; she even took off Rei's bra and caressed on her bare chest, with her hair over her breasts.

"She _does _love her, that's for sure," The Alien commander said, "But how can we tell about this to the Galactic offices?"

"That's very sexy…" The 2nd alien blushed.

Just then, the 1st alien looked at the captain's chair and saw a remote on the chair.

"Uh, Captain," he asked him, "Did you accidently hit 'Pause' on the remote?"

"What? Did I?" The Alien Commander stuttered.

"AW! NO WONDER!!!" The 2nd alien shouted.

"But it was an accident, guys! I wanted to record this moment for private use! I mean, you've got to send saucy videos to the galactic internet." He chuckled.

But the aliens stared at him and then said to them, "AHEM! Right… I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, Rei suddenly started to move again, as Miyako was laying on her near naked body. Rei got up, and patted her head.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me, Bookworm," Rei whispered.

Later, up in space, The Alien Commander stated that they must never speak of this again. The aliens agreed, but only for the Alien Commander to get rid of that remote.

*****

Rei & Miyako's love was all private, but their love could go on the rocks. The following day, Rei ws about to hand in her work to Becky, when she saw Miyako writing down a paper, with her face all red.

"What's up, Miyako?" She called.

"I'm just writing down my exams. I thought maybe I did an excellent job, I thought maybe we hang out again."

"How did you do?" Rei asked.

"Can we speak in private?" Miyako asked.

Rei nodded and left.

The following hour, Rei sees Miyako and asked how she is doing. Unfortunately, Miyako, was all in tears, slapped Rei. She started to cry and shouted, "HOW COULD YOU??? How could you do this to me???"

"What did I do?" Rei asked, in a feared manner.

"You know DAMN WELL what you did! That last exam I took: I got a 25!!! I FLUNKED!!! AND IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!!"

Rei stopped and said, "I didn't mean to! I took the exam, also; and I got a 0 out of it!"

"LIAR! DAMN BITCH LIAR!!!"

"Alright, fine! I got a 40… but I still flunked, as well."

"AS WELL??? AS WELL?!?!?!?"

Miyako slapped Rei again and screamed, "I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!!! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE???"

Miyako ran down the roof in tears.

Rei looks down and said to herself, "Is that all she cares about: Her future?"

She turned around and ran after her, "MIYAKO, WAIT!!!"

Miyako was running down the hallway, with tears in her eyes, knowing what she had done.

"Why? Why did she do this to me?" She thought in anger.

However, Miyako was blinded by her tears, she ran into #6. Both girls fell as Miyako got up. #6 grabbed her arm and asked, "What happened, Miyako?"

Miyako said nothing, but cried on #6's shoulder.

Later, she told #6 what happened.

"I see. Rei ruined your life when you flunked the exams." #6 said

"Yes, that's true. GOD! Why did I even fell in love with her???" Miyako starts to cry again.

#6 held Miyako's shoulder and said, "It wasn't Rei's fault; it was your own fault of the year."

"WHAT???"

"It's okay. I've had that problem myself; and yet, I felt _ashamed_ by it."

"You do? How did you do that?"

"Well, I did kind of fell… fell in… fell in love…"

#6 started to blush, and then said, "I once fell in love with Himeko."

"THAT COWLICK IDIOT?!?!?" Miyako shouted.

"Yes… but we did become friends still."

"How did it happen?"

#6 tells the story of how she fell in love, and broke up, with Himeko Katagiri:

"When we were still in Class 1-C, I was watching on as Himeko started to dance around the tree. I thought I was sure she would be up to her antics as usual, but then, her cheerful smile brightens me. I come close to her and asked if she's available tonight. But all she said was, 'Maho'. So, in my last ditch effort, I kissed her; and we made out under the tree.

The following week, I told her that I loved her, but all Himeko said was…"

Himeko got up and asked, "Why are you telling me this, Miss #6?"

"Well, you're the…" she said in a worried state, "You're the vute girl of the year."

"Oh, you're so OMEGA awesome! I love--. I love--."

"Yes… YES…"

Himeko let out a boisterous cheer, "I LOVE CRABS!!!"

Himeko does her happy dance and #6 sat in her desk crying.

"I knew it wasn't meant to be…"

"Wait a minute," Miyako asked, "You and Himeko lasted a week?!"

#6 started to cringed and cried, "It was the most embarrassing thing I ever did!!!"

"So, what does have to do with Rei & myself?"

"Miyako, you're the smartest girl I know. I know your charm in school was beautiful, but all because it started as a competition for a sexy swimsuit of the year isn't gonna cut it. Rei loved you because she admires you and wants to be your friend."

Miyako got up and said, "You're right. I know now what I must do."

#6 hugged Miyako and said, "I'm glad we get to share."

Miyako blushed and said, "Uh… #6, you can let go of me now…"

"Not now. I just want to embrace this moment." #6 said as she continues to hug Miyako.

*****

Miyako arrives in an empty classroom and sees Rei, all heartbroken. She apologizes to Rei and asked if she'll be okay.

"I never realized you were into studying all the time," She remarked.

"I know, but I felt something inside of me, knowing that if I flunk out of High School, I could never be happy; even with you."

"I'm such a jerk. I knew I shouldn't have made that phone call during Summer Vacation."

"No, _I'm _sorry. I really shouldn't have snapped at you."

Rei got up and kissed Miyako. She even stopped and said, "Please forgive me, but I don't want to hurt your feelings. I _truly did_ love you; and now, everything is all wrecked!"

Rei broke down on her desk, crying. Miyako comfort her and said, "I know how you feel. I promise you, this will never happen again. I will study as usual, but we'll keep our love under wraps."

Rei smiled and said, "Boy, you just don't get it, do you?"

"What?" Miyako asked.

"Miyako, I _do_ love you, but after what happened…"

Miyako sneered and said, "I get it… we cannot see each other anymore, right?"

Rei turned and answered, "Yes… I'm sorry…"

She screamed with tears around her face, "IT'S OVER!!!"

Rei cried on her desk. Miyako walked away and looked at a heartbroken Rei from behind.

"Rei, I _am_ truly sorry." She said quietly, "I _did_ love you, _almost_ as much as I love studying… but now…"

She left the classroom while Rei continued crying.

*****

The whole thing lasted 3 weeks, and Rei forgot about her love affair…

But not Miyako…

Miyako was in her room, fixing up her camera. She was dressed in her underwear as she set the automatic timer to go off. She did a pose to the camera as the flashbulbs went off.

"This will really make her happy," Miyako said, "But we'll she understand?"

Was the picture for Rei, or was it for someone else?


End file.
